User talk:Benopat2
Welcome! Why don't you buy (it's for free) yourself a house or an apartment somewhere in Noble City or Hurbanova? 16:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Which one is the beautifullest? Benopat 16:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Noble City is our capital and sure is lovely. Hurbanova is Oos Wes Thoes Bes' town, and if you want there are also Kinley, Newhaven and Sofasi. Also very nice. 16:27, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Difficult. I'll choose one, don't worry. --Benopat 16:31, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::If you're interested in becoming a true Lovia, I can suggest you to read my newly written political tutorial: Wikination:Lovian politics for starters. 16:34, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Sofasi is beautiful too!! Welcome ;-) Lokixx 16:40, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'll stay in a tent tonight untill I have made my decision. Ben 16:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::I hope you didn't freeze down in that tent? 21:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It seems he is... But Hurbanova needs some more inhabitants! http://li.wiktionary.org/wiki/Euverl%C3%A8k_gebroeker:Benopat#T.C3.A8nt --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:23, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I forgot I was here. I shall buy one house. Ben 12:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's great :) By the way: feel free to do whatever you want! 12:18, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is there room for a camping? Ben 12:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Heum, good question. I think you could buy a ground in/near Sofasi or Kinley, can't be a problem :) I'd love a campground! 12:22, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's far way! Maybe near a lake, a sea or other water? Ben 12:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Take a look at our map: ::::::::::As you can see, a lot of sea! You could pick a place near the beach at Hurbanova, or maybe at the Beaver River, which is inbetween Oceana and Sylvania, not too hard to reach. 12:27, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::The Beaver River is a nice place indeed. It's not so far away. Maybe I should start a camping there. Ben 12:30, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great :) 12:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I should not have an original name. Beaver River Camping or Ben Opat's Camping? Both? Ben 12:33, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ben's Beaver River Camping? 12:36, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wonderful! I shall start immediately. Ben 12:37, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That'd be great :) I'd love to see your work 12:41, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well, the first lines are set. More will come! Ben 12:43, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Super :) Soon, you can become a citizen, which has many benefits, including a second residence. When you've done 50 edits, I'll make you a citizen. 12:46, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::It's a nice place here, I start to love it! Ben 12:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::In that case, check out Forum:The Pub. Our one but last conversation is about this :) 12:53, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I think I'm to fresh for such a vote. :-) Ben 12:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Haj :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:36, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Mien vertrèk Aangezeen hiej te väöl vrönjpoletiek en mösserbendje luuj zètte, vertrèk ich. Ich wil dich de negsvóggendje dinger gaeve: * De Limburger - doot t'r get sjoeans mit * Hurbanova en al anger pazjena's die mit Hurbanova beginne - doe wuuers dös börgemeister * Oceana en al anger pazjena's die mit Oceana beginne mit oetzönjering van Oceana Hotel - ich zów gaer wille detse dich kandidaad stèls veur goeverneur * George Likewise - kiek good euver 'm oet * Mäöres zien Gezèt‎ - naodet ich geblok bön kin ich namelik neet mieë bewèrke hiej * City Archipelago - inclusief al anger eilènjer En nag 'n hölpgaevingske: perbieër zoeaväöl meugelik de keuning te bläörese. Es (Ex-)Börgemeister van Hurbanova en staatskriminieël, --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 05:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) : Zow! Det is aardig wat. Wit se zeker detse geis? Ich mein maar. Dink dreuver. Ich weit neet of ich waal gesjik bön hiejveur. Ben (talk) 12:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Doe bös gesjik. Ich bön blie hie eweg te gaon. Óm get minder gezömp aan miene kop te bekriege. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 13:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. Ich zal mien taak serieus nömme en ich zal noe 'ne speech gaon sjrieve. Ben (talk) 08:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Sjrief ouch mer ef de staatswèt. Hang 'n bietje ane keuning zien principes vas. Ich ginger dich waal. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Veurdet ich mich dao-in zal verdepe, sjrief ich 'ne speech óm de luuj in Hurbanova en Lovia opnuujtiejer te haje. Ben (talk) 08:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:17, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Inauguration Mr Opať, You have been elected in the Mid-term Elections, 2008. Congratulations! Our Prime Minister inaugurated you on this page. That means you are a Member of the Congress from now on! That is great news, and that brings some information along: * You can propose law articles and other proposals in the First Chamber, where you and your colleagues can discuss the proposal. * You can replace the proposals to the Second Chamber once you think they will be accepted. There, you and your colleagues will vote on this proposal. Yuri Medvedev and I also decided who would become Federal Secretary. We offer you the Department of Foreign Affairs. We hope you will be a good Secretary and work on the Lovian situation concerning that issue. If you have serious personal issues that don't allow you to do this any longer, or if you feel incapable of doing so, please resign at the Prime Minister's office. Good luck! Yours, 18:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :PS: A good first thing to do is build an Embassy in Mäöres. Proposal There is a new proposal in the Second Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 11:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Yup, and you're the last one to vote George Matthews 15:32, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you I had limited time. But, as for now, most of the jobae is done. Ben (talk) 17:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::: No problem at all, and if you're busy, that is no big deal Thanks for voting anyway and good luck with what you're doing! 17:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Thanks :-) Most of it is done now, so I hope to have a wonderful time in Lovia again! :-) Ben (talk) 17:30, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: That's great. If you're ever wondering what to do, there is a lovely department waiting for your first contributions 17:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Wonderful idea! Beautiful, I'll see what I can do to socialize Lovia with the big international world outside. Ben (talk) 17:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Discussion Dear Mayor of Hurbanova, I want to discuss with you about a building in your district, It's about Plemming Forest, an old and dirty shed in the middle of a great and natural zone. It's rewening the view of Hurbanova, and if we demolish it we could make Hurbanova a better village, with more attractions for tourists, et cetera. Awaiting your answer, Cléo 10:37, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Why did you not give me an answer? =| =| 15:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC)15:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :: After looking at the article I see it's asituated in Sylvania, which is not Hurbanova. Also, this building with it's beautiful handwork reminds me of Limburg. I'll ask the governor of Sylvania or he wants to put on the monument list. Ben (talk) 14:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Maag ich dich vraoge wo'tse de lèste tied höbs gezaete? Liek mich neet in Lèmbörg... Ich kin gein ènkel huuske det d'rs zoea oetzuut.. --OWTB 14:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Läöt mich dinke aan, neet, rank mich aan :-) Ben (talk) 16:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Slinkni Brana Noe zów ich dien gedachte waal 's gaer wille weite :) Waat zaese mich? --OWTB 07:41, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Dooch mer. Ben (talk) 16:10, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Vräögske: ófze 'n stèrpke mit 38 kans make saon. --OWTB 07:47, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Mesjiens. Noe geine zin drin. :-) Ben (talk) 16:10, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Ben! You're now officially elected Governor of Oceana! 16:14, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I was already working like I was him a week ago :-) Ben (talk) 16:16, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and that was great, but I hope you understand that we couldn't allow that back then. But now: you are the Governor! So, do what you want, as long as it is correct according to our Constitution and Federal Law If you have questions, just ask! 16:18, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::Let's say I needed to get into my function :-) Ben (talk) 16:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Kanalisieëre? Ich bön van plan óm 't Meulestraotperjèk same mit Jamal oet te veure, mer ich vroog mich eigelik aaf of v'r neet baeter 't Hurbanovastruimke kinne indamme of kanalisieëre. Ich zènj dich mien plenkes waal via e-mail, den kènse d'reuver zjurieëre :) --OWTB 08:53, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Residences Hey Mr Opat', As you are a Member of the Congress you can have three residences. You currently have one, so please buy two others! That's good for you and for Lovia (so we'll have more inhabitants ). George Matthews 18:35, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :That's a good idea, thanks :-) Ben (talk) 18:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::You're welcome. A good overview of all places: (George Matthews 18:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC)) :I've chosen :-) Thank you :-) Ben (talk) 18:39, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for correcting my French :-) Ben (talk) 18:40, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::You're welcome. You know, I guess it's the only language I can correct. What an enormous language knowledge you have! George Matthews 18:43, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Raod Euver dien idieë óm 'ne raod van Oceana en Hurbanova aan te lègke, zègk ich 't nègsvóggendje: mich is liekendje det t'r den behoof is aan zoeaget 5 luuj in de raod die dore inwoeanere van Oceana gekaoze waere, det dit waal degelik ouch inne staatsgróndjleuj maag kómme en det 't gein aanfluting maag waere. Instöm diener kantj is t'n oeterse gewönsj. --OWTB 16:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Governors Hi Gov. Opat', Yesterday I finally settled the date on which our states were historically founded: 1905. That means that since that year every two year a new Governor was elected in the state elections. Can I ask you as Gov. of Oceana to make a list of the Governors of your state from 1905 to 2007? You can find a full list of all the elections here. If you don't feel like doing this, no problem, then I'll find somebody else to do it, or I'll do it myself. Hope to hear something soon, : 08:37, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome A very warm welcome to Mandarin Village. I feel confident you'll have a great time here! 06:01, 28 June 2008 (UTC)